Candy Eye in the Sky
by rose in the snow
Summary: My 20th story! Real world AU fanfic based on the reality show Big Brother. Co-written by gameprincezz and me. 14 strangers enter 1 house for the chance to win 500,000 gold coins. 7 OCs, showmances, alliances, and backstabbing. Get ready for Candy Eye in the Sky.
1. Chapter 1

Candy Eye in the Sky

**A/N: Before the story starts I'd like that thank you to everyone for letting us (gameprincezz and I) use your OCs. Thank you again to: Agent BM, Smokescreen2814, Captain, Alaska, DMysterious, Prince Kyle Lancer and SwizzleMalarkeyFan. **

**Just a bit a background about the show we are doing a parody of. Big Brother is a reality game show that takes place during the summer (whose finale is this week which I'm so excited about) Anyway the game continues until one person wins the prize at the end. That being said, characters will be 'evicted' from the house and not able to win the money. First, the character will have an opportunity to come back in the game, especially later in the game. Second, if your OC does get 'evicted' don't get upset. It's actually a compliment since the other people do not think that they could beat your OC and they're awesome. (If your OC doesn't get 'evicted' that's super amazing too.) Last, if your OC doesn't win, there is another award (like in the real game) called the fan favorite award that they could win and the prize is 25,000 gold coins.**

**Finally please enjoy. **

A camera zoomed up on a woman with green hair tied back in a bun on the top of her head. She was wearing a sparkly pink dress made out of candy.

"Well, hello everyone, Minty Sakura here." She greeted.

The audience cheered.

"Welcome to Candy Eye in the Sky. In a couple days we will have our houseguests arriving to compete in a competion to win half a million golden coins!"

The audience cheered louldly again.

"In a couple days fourteen houseguests will arrive to play a game that will last a couple months. With no connection to the outside world, in a house, the houseguests will learn to either mantipulate or make alliances to make it to the end. Now who wants to hear the names of the houseguests?"

The audience cheered again. "Okay here they are. Vanellope von Schweetz, Taffyta Muttonfudge, Swizz Malarkey, Sticky Wipplesnit, Jubileena Bing Bing, Gloyd Orangeboar and Candlehead. Now the other seven houseguests, are you ready to hear?"

The audience cheered even loudier. "Okay here they are: Crimson Crunch, Gelli BD, Necron, Dylan Lancer. Felicity Fruitloop, Ron Cinnadon and Herschel Nougatson. Good luck to everyone."


	2. Chapter 2

Candy Eye in the Sky Day 1 Part 1

**A/N: Bit of info on vocab. Both gameprincezz and I are familiar with show so we might use some vocab that is used on the show including showmance and Diary Room. If you have a question, just PM me or review and one of us will reply. Anyway, I'll explain what a showmance and the** **Diary Room are. Okay a showmance is a romance that takes place on the show. Now the Diary Room is more complicated. It is a room where the houseguests are instructed to go and talk about their gameplay. In** **this room, only the audience can here what the player is saying. The others can't. If you have anymore questions review or PM. Also this is just the first part of a two part chapter but was so long I thought it was best to split it up. Enjoy. **

{ooooooo}

"Welcome everyone to Candy Eye in the Sky!" Minty Sakura cried with a smile as the audience cheered. "You know the names of the houseguests but let's get to know them a little bit before they enter the house. Also, remember that they've never met each other before."

{Taffyta}

"If there is one thing you should know about me it is that I'm a totally drama queen and amazing at competitions. I've always been treated better than everyone else, but there's nothing wrong with that. In the house I think I will be able to get far by using my strong skills in competitions to help me win."

{Gloyd}

"I love to cause trouble. It's especially fun with a stuck up jerk who just thinks that she'll win because she looks pretty. My strength is definitely my personality. I'm just a fun loving guy and I get along well with almost everyone. I'm determined to make the most anti-social person have fun."

{Crimson}

"I consider myself a pretty anti-social person. No matter who tries to get along with me, I can never fully trust them. I'm more of a physical threat than anything else. I hope that coming into the house won't just allow me to win money, but to also maybe allow me to make some friends."

{Ron}

"I'm so excited to be part of the first season of 'Candy Eye in the Sky.' I'm adventurous, and I love to have fun. It's sad that I'll have to be away from my girlfriend and my pizzeria, but I know how helpful the money will be for my pizzeria to grow and to take Crumbelina out on a nice day away. I can't wait to win the 500,000 coins."

{Dylan}

"There is no one else that can win the 500,000 coins beside me. I'm the most loyal person in the house, but it's mainly only so I can win that sweet money. I'm amazing at social, physical and mental gameplay. There's no one that can beat me."

{Vanellope}

"I can just tell that I'm going to be great at Candy Eye in the Sky. I'm outspoken and proud. I have a loving and supportive husband and two adorable children, Kevin and Lucy. I'm going to show them that their mom can do anything including win 500,000 coins."

{Sticky}

"I might not look like it, but I love to compete. I always try my best at competitions. I'm pretty shy, but I'm excited to see what might happen in the house. When my sister asked me about having a showmance in the house, I told her that I don't know what type of guys I'll meet there, but you never know."

{ooooooo}

"Hello houseguests." Minty Sakura said as she turned to the houseguests. "You are the first group of houseguest to enter the house. Just remember the person standing in front of you could be the person you make it to the end with or the person standing behind you could stab you in the back."

"Now the first three to enter the house are Sticky, Ron and Taffyta." They run toward the door of the house where they can finally talk to each other. "Now Vanellope, Gloyd, Crimson and Dylan, you may enter the house." They all ran to the door and happy screams could be heard as the 7 met each other. "While they are getting to know each other, let's meet the other 7 houseguests."

{Swizz}

"To call me anything but a lady's man is truly criminal. I know that I will be in at least one showmance when I'm in the house. Since I flirt with girls so much, I plan to use that to gain the girls trust, so they'll take me to the end."

{Necron}

"To say that I'm different than all the other houseguests would be an understatement. I'm always willing to stab someone in the back, literally and figuritively. I can't wait to kill the others... in the competitions. I can't wait to be the puppetmaster of the house."

{Jubileena}

"I hope that I will be able to win the 500,000 gold coins, however, it's not that big of a deal to me. I've learned that people are the things that are important and not money. I hope that I win but if I don't, I hope to leave the house with a lot of new friends."

{Gelli}

"I have been told that I have problems with anger when it comes to certain things, but as long as I can control it, I'll be fine. I'm happy that I can come here and play for the coins for my pretty, smart and amazing girlfriend. She's the one who told me to try out and I hope I can make her proud."

{Felicity}

"I'm super excited to be here! I can't wait to have fun with the other houseguests. I plan to find someone reliable toward the beginning, so I won't be alone throughout the game. I hope that it will be a good game."

{Candlehead}

"I know that I will win the game with my smarts. I know I'm the underdog, but that won't stop me from trying my best in this game. I hope that the houseguests underestimate me so that will be my advantage."

{Herschel}

"I'm happy I going to be in the house and hopefully be friends with all the mates. I am sad that I won't be able to watch NASCAR for a while, but if I win the money, I'll be able to go watch NASCAR races more often or open a second theater. I can tell this is going to be crazy, so I can't wait to see what might happen."

{oooooooo}

"Hello 7 houseguests." Minty said as the crowd cheered as the 7 waved and smiled. "The other 7 houseguests have recently entered the house. I'll leave you with the same advice that I gave them. Just remember the person standing in front of you could be the person you make it to the end with or the person standing behind you could stab you in the back. Now the first houseguests to enter the house are Herschel, Swizz, Necron and Candlehead."

The crowd cheered as the houseguests waved one more time before going into the house. "Now Jubileena, Felicity, and Gelli, it's time for you to enter the house." The crowd cheered again as they disappeared into the house.

"Stay tuned viewers because I will reveal one of the first twists of the game later in the show."


End file.
